Slytherin Tendencies
by Irreplacabelle
Summary: A fight with Ron shows Harry how little their friendship means to the redhead and gives Harry the opportunity to show his Slytherin side. Nobodies happy with this arrangement, except the Slytherins – they're obviously up to something. Drarry One-shot with sequel one the way.


**Title; **Slytherin Tendencies.

**Author; **Irreplacabelle.

**Warnings;** Umm… pre-slash, drunken near-rendezvous and Slytherin!Harry…?

**Disclaimer; **No – enough said.

**A/N; **Do not fret, pets, there's a sequel with **all** the slashy goodness you slash fanatics need.

**}Ж{**

**Slytherin Tendencies**

**}Ж{**

Sunshine splashed onto the alabaster skin of a young wizard through the leaves of a tree near the clear lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pale lashes fluttered timidly over high cheekbones as the young man finally, for what he feared was the first time in his life, actually felt able to fully rest and relax. Lying beside him, neatly folded, was his black robes of which the House of Snakes Emblem faced the sunlight and seemed to absorb its warmth.

"Malfoy?" someone questioned, startled, causing said blonde to stir restlessly, one silver orb glittered up at them before he let the pale lashes flutter down in sleepy contentment, successfully blocking his (ex?) rival from view.

"Afternoon, Potter" he replied, rather pleasantly he thought, finding no harm in relaxing in front of someone he felt was no threat; "What brings you here?" he questioned, mildly curious.

He didn't open his eyes, but he could almost feel Potter's hesitation and the bolt of shock he felt at Draco pleasantness towards him. Draco didn't care much about Potter's moral debates, in fact, Draco didn't care much about Potter anymore, he liked the peace, the _freedom_ since the end of the war and he didn't see why he should care about people who cared nothing for him, and besides, even if he really did care about Potter more than he let on, well, that was his secret to keep wasn't it?

"I-" Draco almost started at the soft spoken, almost nervous voice "I just wanted a bit of peace and... and quiet"

Draco nodded his consent at the obvious and genuine reply, Draco himself, -while everyone inside celebrated, loud and cheerful despite the loss of so many- who was –reluctantly- on the wrong side of the war, had come out today to gain the peace and quiet of a not-quite-summer day. It seemed Potter (should he perhaps call him Harry? He felt no hatred towards him after all) who was now considered the 'Savior of the Wizardry World' didn't want to have everyone crowd and praise and coo at him for murdering someone else, even if said person (if you really can call the Dark Lord a person) was out to simultaneously destroy and rule the world.

Draco, for once, did not envy Harry's fame, the war had taught him amazing things –and horrid things mind you- about the world, his family and more importantly, himself.

With that Draco slowly opened his metallic eyes to look up into intense green, obscured by those horrid glasses as he shifted, moving over and placing his robes on the other side of him before gently patting the spot he previously occupied.

"Well then, by all means Potter-" he wasn't about to call him Harry out loud, the poor bloke already looked skittish, "Have a seat, if anyone deserves a break, it would be you"

Harry looks both confused and startled at first, then thoughtful, than a sudden flash of anger swept his features (which confused Draco immensely) before a brilliant smile blossomed on his face, wide and dazzling and which he probably didn't even realized looked boyishly charming; "Thanks Malfoy"

"Mmm..." was Draco's immediate response, closing his eyes as he felt warmth and heard the rustle of cloth as Harry sat beside him, "I'd prefer if you didn't call me Malfoy, I'm not my father and as of last week I'm not a Malfoy either" he could feel the surprised look boring into the side of his head "Call me by my mother's maiden name if you must, but don't call me Draco, only my friends have the privilege"

A pause, Draco was waiting for the inevitable question (why he was no longer a Malfoy) but instead Harry asked; "Your mother's maiden name was Black right?"

Draco hummed his approval at the knowledge but said nothing more as he drifted off into the nap he had wanted all afternoon.

**}Ж{**

He awoke to an argument, suppressed a groan as he sat up and opened his eyes to the most bizarre scene he'd ever witnessed.

Harry, looking angered, had his wand drawn on the Weasel, who looked surprised and indignant and Granger was looking at Draco with what looked like… concern, oddly enough.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, once she realized he was awake "You didn't get hit did you?"

"Hit by what?" he questioned in utter surprise and Hermione –damn it, _Granger_- actually sighed in relief.

Weasley's extremely red face turned mutinous.

"You- 'Mione- how can you- you're _concerned_ about the Ferret?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione –Draco gave up on trying to call her Granger at the moment, his mind was already reeling without trying to correct himself mentally- "-that was totally uncalled for, what you did! It's not like Harry was in any danger!"

"You don't know that!"

"He was sleeping, Ron" Harry growled, green eyes flashing dangerously "What threat does he pose sleeping by a tree?" he questioned coldly.

Weasley's face turned even redder –an impossible feat, really- before the situation finally dawned in Draco's confused, sleepy mind.

The Weasel and Granger obviously came looking for Harry and when the Weasel had seen him sleeping he tried to hex him, Harry had protected him, if the way his wand was drawn and his body placed between them was any indication, and the situation has escalated from there. Weasley obviously thought he was justified –Draco was nothing but a 'filthy Death Eater' in the redhead's mind, obviously- and he probably felt betrayed by his friends.

Hermione –Granger –whatever must have realized Draco was fully awake and aware of the situation because she was shooting him nervous glances as if waiting for him to draw his wand and curse Weasley at any moment.

Draco simply got up, put on his robe calmly, brushing off any dirt and pressing out wrinkles before turning his attention to Harry, who was still tense, wand drawn and glaring death at his best friend.

"Potter, don't bother, your effort is appreciated but pointless. This has happened more than once so there's no point defending me. You should have let him curse me, it would have made him feel better" with that, Draco turned to said redhead "Give it your best shot Weasley"

"Now hold on one damn minute" Harry snapped, whirling around to face Draco, "Don't you dare tell me that people deserve to be hexed in their sleep!"

"I'm a filthy Death Eater, Potter" Draco deadpanned "I'm not considered a person that lives and breathes and _feels_. You can't convince anyone otherwise, so stop trying" he checked to see if he still has possession of his wand –for some reason Draco couldn't phantom, Harry has returned his Hawthorn wand almost immediately after the battle of Hogwarts- before he continued, this time addressing Weasley "I know your eldest brother was attacked by Greyback and one of the twins is dead, unnecessary as it is, it's inevitable in a war, but I'm not the Dark Lord, nor was I directly responsible for what happened to them. I wasn't there, I didn't know until after Potter won the war" Draco began to leave, bypassing the stunned ginger "It's not my fault; take your anger and grief out on something else"

He was halfway back to the castle before their voices suddenly rose again behind him as they started another argument, or started where they left off, whatever, but Draco wasn't fazed, he didn't honestly think the truth of the matter would convince the stupid redhead. What stuck in his mind however was the gentle, grateful smile on Granger's face after his speech and the warm look Harry cast him. He questioned what he felt about that and the only answer that came to mind was the same lazy contentment he had felt as he napped by the lake earlier.

**}Ж{**

"Mal- err… Black! Wait!" Draco stopped dead, glancing out of the corner of his eyes the moment students noticed not only Draco's change in name, but that Harry Potter was actively seeking him out.

He then wondered if people had always been this nosy or if it was a recent development.

Draco turned to Harry as said Boy Wonder caught up with him, panting slightly and smiling, face flushed from running up the corridor after Draco. Draco thought he looked rather endearing.

"Hello Potter, something you need? Where're your friends?" Draco questioned amiably, laughing secretly at the confused and wary bystanders watching their exchange.

"Oh well, Ron and I are no longer on speaking terms at the moment-" he didn't seem all that fazed about that fact, but then again, Draco reasoned, how many fights have they had before this? "-and because Hermione's his girlfriend and all, I told her simply that she might as well hang with him, I don't mind. It'll all blow over" Harry finished with a smile.

"And if it doesn't?" Draco couldn't help but ask, eyebrow raised.

He didn't particularly like being pessimistic, but Harry's optimism had to be balanced somehow.

Harry didn't miss a beat, nor did his smile fade, he merely shrugged and replied "Well then it won't. We've had fights before, over petty things and we've overcome them and stayed friends… but this time what he tried to do was morally wrong, attacking a person in their sleep" the smile did fade then, Harry's intense green eyes darkening dangerously causing Draco to feel a jolt of attraction he found rather disturbing.

The moment passed quickly and Harry was once again smiling; "I don't think I could be friends with someone who would stoop to the level of the people who he considers evil filth"

"Oh, so now you're comparing me to Death Eaters are you?" Draco doesn't turn to Weasley, instead watching as Harry's smile turn glacial as he turned to face his supposed best friend.

"Yes, actually, I am. Death Eaters found it amusing to attack defenseless people, like all the muggles they slaughtered. You. Tried. To. Curse. Black. In. His. Sleep. How is that any different?"

Draco could feel the cold anger radiating off of Harry in giant waves, the air was so thick with tension you could probably slice it with a Slicing Charm as the crowd of students formed a tight circle around them. Draco finally turned to look at Weasley, whose face was wavering between anger and wariness, obviously insulted from being compared to a Death Eater, yet never been subject to one of Harry's vicious, intense glares like Draco had in the past.

That's when Draco noticed Granger, looking worried and conflicted, her eyes flickering back and forth between her boyfriend and her best friend. Draco felt he had to diffuse the situation, if the Golden Trio broke up because of him, not only would he catch hell from the entire Wizardry World, but his overbearing conscious –something he wished would crawl in a hole and _die_- would eat him alive.

"This is getting ridiculous" Draco finally spoke up with a sigh and suddenly all eyes focused on him "Look, Harry-" he ignored the startled look on Harry's face "-yes, what he did was wrong, but not as bad as your making it out to be. Death Eaters were _murdering_ people, Weasley wasn't trying to kill me…" at that he paused to consider the possibility that Weasley _was _trying to kill him "He wasn't right?"

"No, he wasn't" Harry agreed grudgingly.

"Well there you are then" turning to Weasley, who looked disgusted, as if being addressed by Draco was beneath him, Draco tried to reason with him "And you may feel justified, but this isn't the first time you and Harry-"

"-Don't call him that-!"

"-Have gotten into fights, honestly, I'm surprised Harry's even put up with you this long, with the petty things you've abandoned him for, does his friendship mean so little to you? Are you really going to let _me_ ruin your friendship?"

It didn't seem as if anything was getting through to the stupid redhead, he still had that same disgusted look on his face, every word Draco said seemed to just fly over his head. When he turned to look at Harry, he's startled to see the hurt and insecurity settled over his features.

"…_Does his friendship mean so little to you?"_

Draco wanted to apologize for saying something so cruel –seeing as it didn't work and it only made Harry second guess his friendship with the redhead- but got distracted by the sight of Granger who looked like she'd burst into tears at any moment.

Sighing, Draco tried one last time "If you won't do it for the sake of your friendship, at least think about your girlfriend. Why should she have to choose between her boyfriend and her best friend?"

That got both Harry and Weasley's attention and both turned to look at Granger, whose eyes had welled with tears by then.

"'Mione" Harry started but stopped at the glare she shot him, clamping his mouth shut.

"I can't deal with this anymore. You both fight, you drag me into it and everyone's miserable. And Mal- Black's right, as much as I hate to say it… why should I _have_ to choose? Yeah, sure, in the end you make up, but really Ron, after so many fights you should realized by now that it's you that's in the wrong-" Weasley sputtered indignantly "-you never consider how Harry feels, knowing his best friend doesn't trust in him or believe him half the time, and sometimes _I'm _surprised Harry forgives you every time you two fight, I'm starting to wonder if his friendship does mean almost nothing to you as well"

Silence. Every pair of eyes were on Ron, waiting for his reply. It didn't appear Ron had anything to say, his face as red as his hair in his frustration as he glared at the cold stone floor as if it was the cause of this fight.

"Does it?" Harry's voice finally broke the silence "Does my friendship mean nothing to you? Am I just someone who's convenient?" green eyes darken in anger as he practically growled the next words "Is it the novelty of being 'Harry Potter's best friend' that makes you apologize at all?"

"No!" Weasley burst out, horrified, finally raising his eyes from the floor to look over at his (former?) best friend, "It was never that! It was never about your fame! How could you say that? I was your friend before I even knew your name, remember that? On the train during our first year of Hogwarts?"

But Harry didn't seem to be persuaded, in fact he laughed, bitterly; "Then what is it then? Why do you even want to be my friend? You didn't believe me when I said I didn't put my name into the cup for the Triwizard Tournament, there were times when you were clearly jealous of me, my money, or my fame. Things I'd gladly give away if I could. You abandoned me when I needed you the most" apparently, Harry had been bottling all this up for quite some time now, and everything was suddenly bubbling out of his throat "How can you call yourself a friend when you do things like that? Best friends don't abandon each other, they aren't jealous of each other, they believe and trust and are loyal to the other…" looking away from Weasley, his anger gone but his bitterness remaining he muttered "Maybe I should have listened to Black when he offered me his friendship"

"What?" Weasley exploded, but Draco was barely listening, his attention focused on Harry, who refused to look at him "How could you say that? The bastard's been nothing but nasty to you since you first met!"

"That's not true…" Harry replied, staring defiantly at Weasley "We met in Madam Malkins and he was rather nice to me" he paused, smiling wryly "Well, for Draco Malfoy standards at least, and he didn't know who I was back then either, he only learnt I was Harry Potter on the train, just like you and he's been nice to me lately-"

"Well then fine! Fuck you Potter! Be friends with the Ferret!" Weasley exploded before turning on his heel and storming off, pushing through the shocked crowd as he went.

Silver locked with green for a moment before Harry moved, walking up to Draco and offering his hand "Well, would you like to be my friend Draco? I think it's long overdue personally. You don't have to accept, you can always reject me as harshly as I did you all those years ago, but I'd like to think your more mature than that" and he smiled, that wide, dazzling smile he obviously didn't realize was boyishly charming.

Draco felt he had no choice, really, with Harry smiling at him like that.

So he took Harry's hand.

**}Ж{**

The news of Harry and Ron's fight, and Harry's friendship with ex-rival Draco Black (nee Malfoy) spread quickly, even by Hogwarts standards. The only topic on everyone's lips was the sudden switch and the conspiracies around how it came about, which came nothing close to the truth. Somehow it had gotten around that Ron had tried to kill Draco and Harry had swooped in –like the hero they all wanted him to be- and saved him. Unfortunately that got the Aurors involved when the news hit the papers and Harry had to reassure them that Ron had only tried to hex him and that no, it wasn't attempted murder. He hated Ron, but he didn't deserve to go to Azkaban. That didn't, of course, stop the rumor mill in any way, it actually made it worse.

It also became apparent that not everyone liked the idea. The Gryffindors were all on Ron's side, because Ron had gotten to them first and no one wanted to believe Harry. They never really did, so why would they start now? He was hanging out with a Death Eater and even if they did, by some miracle, believe him, well, they didn't want to be ostracized from Gryffindor house, like Neville and Hermione, who stood by Harry like true friends, even though Ron broke up with Hermione over it. The Hufflepuffs were sympathetic to Harry, having approached him to hear his side of the story before judging, even though they didn't particularly like the former Malfoy heir. The Ravenclaws, gossip whores as they were, just liked making up as many versions of the tale as possible and spreading it around.

And the Slytherins?

Well the Slytherins were the ones that actually surprised Harry. Instead of being hostile towards him, asking Draco if he was mad or simply ostracizing them both, the entire house just seemed to welcome him into their ranks like he'd always been there. Harry suspected ulterior motives –he'd be stupid not to- but decided that he didn't care at the moment because he had bigger problems.

Like being a Gryffindor.

**}Ж{**

"Draco, I can't handle this anymore!" Harry finally snaps one night, storming into the Slytherin common room and after pushing Draco's book out of his hand to get his attention, sat on the arm of Draco's chair and pouted like a petulant child.

No one paid much attention to the scene he was making, his pout, or his sudden presence, having been used to the Gryffindor being in their nest quite often over the past few weeks.

Draco's lip twitches, suppressing an amused smirk before looking up at his grouchy friend.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I fucking hate being in Gryffindor!" Harry explodes, which made a few Slytherin's jump before shooting him glares that he ignores "I have to put wards on my bed so people won't hex me in my sleep! I'm hissed at, given dirty looks and… and…"

"Treated like a Slytherin?"

"Exactly!" Harry exclaims, smiling warmly at Draco "So I was thinking, maybe I should be resorted…"

Pansy drops the book she was reading to peer up at Harry, eyeing him critically "You actually _want _to be in Slytherin?" she questions.

"Well… yeah" Harry replies, shrugging "Why not?"

"No reason" she replies simply, picking up her book "You'd look good in Slytherin colors anyway" and once again she became oblivious to his presence, engrossing herself in her book, a small smirk flittering over her face.

"So what makes you think you will be sorted here even if the Headmistress allows you to be resorted?" Draco questions, amused, waiting to hear what sort of nonsense would come out of Harry's mouth, as he tended to do whenever Harry got into one of his rants.

"Oh, well that's easy, because in first year the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin"

That got the entire common rooms attention.

"Bullshit" Draco says, astonished, looking up at Harry in awe "No way had the sorting hat wanted you in Slytherin"

"It's true!" Harry protests "But you'd just been sorted into Slytherin and I didn't want anything to do with you back then, and everyone filled my head with the horrors of Slytherin by then and made me prejudice against the house and so I begged it to put me into another house, so it put me in Gryffindor" he laughs, nervously, pushing his fingers through his thick, wild mane "Now that I think about it, I kind of based my whole school life around you didn't I?" and the smile he gave Draco made his heart flutter and swell with affection.

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

**}Ж{**

"Are you sure about this Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiles at the Headmistress patiently; cocking his head to the side as if examining her from a different angle would give him the reason to why she was trying to make him change his mind; "Absolutely Professor, I wouldn't have come to you if I wasn't 100% sure about this. Besides, you can't tell me you haven't noticed that neither of us three are welcome within Gryffindor House anymore"

Minerva McGonagall turns to look to Hermione and Neville, who both nod vigorously in agreement, backing Harry up once again "Very well, you'll all be resorted"

Harry turns to beam at Hermione and Neville as the Headmistress summons the sorting hat. Hermione grabs his hand and squeezes it in excitement as the sorting hat was placed on her bushy head.

A short pause, and then "RAVENCLAW!" the hat's voice booms within the room making Hermione laugh and Harry and Neville beam proudly at her before the hat was placed onto Neville's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Neville looks relieved, which caused both Hermione and Harry to laugh; Neville had thought he'd be stuck in Gryffindor house despite the resorting.

It was silent once against as the sorting hat was placed on Harry's head.

_So now, after all these years, you finally want to be in Slytherin? I told you that you would do well in that house and you wouldn't believe me, but I see it now, you're not blinded by prejudice beliefs anymore…_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat once again bellows and Hermione's smile falters from her shock, but at Harry's stupidly happy smile she can't help but smile back as he hands the sorting hat back to the Headmistress and gets up.

"This changes nothing okay?" Harry whispers as he pulls them both into a hug "I'm not going to turn my back on you just because we're in different houses, just because I'm in Slytherin"

"I know Harry, I'll miss you though"

Harry laughs "Geez 'Mione, we'll still hang out, it's not like I'm changing schools you know"

"I know" she replies as she pulls out of his embrace, turning to the Headmistress "May we be excused?"

At the Headmistress' nod Neville and Hermione turn and bounce out of the room, Harry's about to follow when the Headmistress calls him back.

Turning to look at her smiling, worn face he's utterly surprised to hear her say "To me you'll always be Gryffindor, and the team will be lacking greatly without its seeker-" Harry's eyes widened, he'd forgotten about Quidditch! "-But if you're happy with this choice I have no objections, it's about time you had some happiness in your life Mr. Potter"

Harry smiles, nods, turns and leaves.

Draco is waiting for him outside; "Well?"

"Well… it's official now. Guess we'll be sharing a dorm"

Draco had a ridiculously goofy smile on his face all the way back to the dungeons.

**}Ж{**

The beat was loud, pulsing and vibrating around the sweaty, gyrating bodies of the Slytherin students from 5th year up. Harry, his shirt gone amiss quite a few hours ago, sweat dripping from his hair and sliding down his toned back and through the contours of his abs to seep under his low riding jeans, didn't notice that almost all eyes were on him, the guys envying his Quidditch honed body and the girls drooling over it as he rubbed and grinded against Astoria Greengrass, who couldn't keep her hands to herself, running them over his broad shoulders, and down his chest, rubbing herself against him like a cat in heat. Harry didn't mind, he was way too drunk to care, one arm wrapped loosely around her waist and the other holding a bottle of fire-whiskey.

"Harry" Astoria purrs, pressing closer as she rubs herself into his rock hard cock making him gasp, his unfocused eyes pining hers under lowered eyelashes.

Astoria felt a shiver run down her spine at the heated look, never had she seen such an intense, lustful gaze and leaning up, she goes to press her lips against his when she realizes that he's not, in fact, looking at her at all. Turning her head, her eyes land on Draco Malfoy, white uniform shirt open, tie missing, black slacks hung low with an obvious bulge straining against the fabric, hair shining and falling into those heavily lidded liquid silver eyes and pale skin glowing with sweat as he moved to the beat like the snake his was, writhing like some exotic dancer and looking like sin. Astoria could see why Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco, but it never occurred in her drunk fuddled mind that Harry wasn't even supposedly gay.

"Does he always look like that?" Harry questions, voice deep and dripping pure sex and Astoria could only tremble and nod.

And with that his body was gone and she watched him saunter his way over to the Ice Prince before turning her back and finding someone else to dance with.

**}Ж{**

Draco pulsed with the music, loving the feel of it wrapping around him like a lover. He was drunk and so very, very hard, the fabric of his school slacks rubbing with perfect friction against his cock. He could feel the sweat sliding over his skin, his hair mussed and matted to his face and the warm, buzzing air around him as the other students dance and gyrate to the beat. A strong arm wraps around him and pulls him back flush against a hard, muscular body and all Draco can think to do is grind his ass against their thick, hard cock. A predatory growl reaches his ear before the mystery man start grinding back, keeping in time with the music. Draco rests his head back on their broad shoulder and turns his face into their tanned, sweaty neck.

"Draco" his name is purred in a deep, hypnotic voice oozing with liquid sex and Draco whimpers and shudders, grinding harder.

Opening his eyes, which he didn't realize he'd closed his stares up into hooded deep green eyes.

"Harry" he breathes as he tilts his head back further, before the world around him goes black.

**}Ж{**

Draco felt as if his head had exploded and for a moment wondered why he was still alive. Dismissing the ridiculous thought from his mind he groggily opens his eyes, the weak light of the common room burning his eyes and making his head throb harder. He flinches, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to work through the pain to remember the night before.

'_What in Merlin's name were we even celebrating?'._

As he shifted, a murmur of protest was heard somewhere on his chest and suddenly his senses returned, his heart stopping momentarily as he felt the warmth of another lying on him and prayed to any deity that would listen that it wasn't Millicent or Pansy, because that was just wrong and he didn't want to end up impregnating one of them and being stuck with them for life.

'_Why does anyone let me near Firewhiskey for? They all know what I'm like drunk!'_

'_**That's probably why they let you'**_

'_Oh do shut up'_

But no, the body on top of him was all hard muscles and very… male. The male draped across his chest has a thick mess of raven locks and long, sooty lashes.

'_Oh. Dear. Merlin. No'_

' _**Harry Potter is going to murder you'**_

Well at least they were partly dressed, that means nothing happened… right?

**}Ж{**

'_Ugh… where the hell am I?'_

'_**In the Slytherin common room hung-over. Smart move saviour, what are you going to do next?'**_

"Ngh… what the bloody hell happened last night?" Harry groans, detangling himself from Draco to sit up and rub his eyes, vaguely wondering where the hell his glasses had got too.

Blinking rapidly, Harry's brain sluggishly recalls the night before, looking down at Draco, who's still sprawled out on the common room floor, picking up his glasses that he'd found beside him "Morning Draco, sleep well?"

Draco just stares at him incredulously.

"On the common room floor? Are you mad?" Draco finally exclaims, when he realizes Harry's serious, making Harry laugh softly.

"Come on, let's go shower and change. I don't know about you but I feel gross, sore and slightly ill"

Finite

**A/N: And the sequel will be up… eventually.**

**~Eerie**


End file.
